Alone This Holiday
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Natal não é uma data pra se passar sozinho..." DH SLASH pós-epílogo


******Disclaimer: **Tudo isso é da tia Johanne-gênia e da Warner [-vomita-]. Nunca aconteceu [ou aconteceu e a tia Jô que nunca quis escrever e deixou isso pros fãs. q –not] e eu não ganho absolutamente nenhum centavo com isso [infelizmente]. E o nome da fic pertence ao The Used.

**Nota:** Se quiserem ouvir a música enquanto estiverem lendo, acho que dá o clima. =D

* * *

**Alone This Holiday**

_**por Cáh**_

- Feliz Natal, Draco. – o loiro desejou a si mesmo, de maneira amarga, descendo a generosa dose de firewhisky em um único gole.

Não era o primeiro Natal que passava sozinho, mas ainda tinha o gosto amargo de solidão. Seus pais estavam viajando e Scorpius pedira permissão para passar o Natal com Albus e Draco, simplesmente, não conseguiu dizer não.

Riu em deboche da ironia que a vida lhe presenteara. Seu filho namorando um Potter. Não havia como não rir. Encheu mais uma dose de firewhisky e brindou às ironias da vida.

Encostou-se próximo à janela e ficou a olhar a neve que caía lentamente do lado de fora. Sentiu vontade de chorar quando pensou em todas as famílias comendo, desejando Feliz Natal umas às outras e trocando presentes.

Quando braços quentes e magros lhe abraçaram pelas costas, ele quase derrubou seu copo. Sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e teve ainda mais vontade de chorar. Chorar até todo o corpo doer. Chorar até não haver mais lágrimas.

- Natal não é uma data pra se passar sozinho... – a voz lhe soou suave aos ouvidos e derreteu-lhe por inteiro. Não confiava em sua voz para responder. – Scorpius disse que você não quis ir com ele... – e, como se soubesse que os joelhos de Draco estavam prestes a ceder, o abraço se intensificou. – E, como eu te conheço e sei que você não vai voltar atrás na sua decisão, eu resolvi vir passar o Natal com você.

E, depois daquilo, Draco não consegui conter-se mais. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, sem chance de se esgotarem a qualquer curto período de tempo. Anos e mais anos de choro contido. Anos achando que ninguém, além de seu filho, gostava dele. Anos achando que a única relação que tivera com alguém, que não envolvia interesses financeiros, nunca passara de simples luxúria. Anos achando que estar sozinho no Natal era a única coisa a que tinha direito. Anos se culpando pelas besteiras que fizera aos dezesseis anos. Anos tendo certeza que nunca teria perdão total.

- Shh... Não, não chora... – a voz disse suave mais uma vez e Draco virou-se no abraço e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do outro.

- Eu... Achei que... Achei que não deveria ir... Que o clima ficaria ruim entre nós e... A sua mulher...

- Ex. – ele sussurrou e o coração de Draco falhou em algumas batidas. – Ela pediu o divórcio depois que... Bem... Percebeu que eu nunca fui dela. Que... Eu sempre pertenci à outra pessoa. – e, então, Draco, novamente, não confiou em sua voz para responder. – Eu sei porque você chora. Sei que ainda se culpa. Sei que acha que passar o Natal sozinho é só o que lhe resta. Sei que sempre achou que o que tivemos nunca passou do mais puro e luxurioso sexo, mas você está enganado. Aquilo aconteceu há muito tempo, Draco. E eu sei, eu VI que você não queria fazer aquilo. E você merece coisas boas, A ghra, e, passar o Natal sozinho, não está na lista. E, pra mim, nunca foi só sexo. Você, A ghra, você é a quem meu coração pertence. Sempre foi e sempre vai ser. – e dedos ásperos começaram a acariciar seus finos cabelos. – Você e meus filhos foram o que restou pra mim.

- Do que você me chamou? – Draco perguntou levantando a cabeça e encarando os olhos verdes que perseguiam seus sonhos desde os onze anos de idade.

- A ghra. – e sorriu. – Você sabe o que significa?

- Meu pai sempre chamou minha mãe de A ghra...

- Então, A ghra... Feliz Natal. – o moreno disse e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios do outro, apertando-o mais uma vez em um abraço recíproco.

E Draco sabia, então, que passar o Natal sozinho não aconteceria mais. E que o que ele achava ser só luxúria, era muito, muito mais do que isso. Que o herói do mundo era seu A ghra. Sempre.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Nota explicativa: **A ghra é "meu amor" em inglês antigo.

**Nota da Autora: **É isso, gente. Fazia tempo que eu não postava nada por aqui e... Como essa fic se escreveu, eu não podia deixar de postar. Reviews serão bem aceitas. Obrigada desde já.

Agradecimentos à minha beta linda. E a fic é dedicada à minha A ghra. Te amo, Máh, meu bebê. (L)


End file.
